BlazBlue: The Crimson Grimoire
by Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader
Summary: For Sasuke Uchiha, death could never give him any peace. Getting killed by your long thought dead uncle during a war can do that to you. How will the fates of those connected to the Continuum Shift be altered by this distortion? And why won't Sasuke's past ever stop interfering with his present? (During Continuum Shift, Post-4th Shinobi World War, Sasuke x Saya)


Introduction: The 2nd Distortion

Sasuke Uchiha felt completely numb. The impaled sword in his stomach went through the body, leaving him unable to be saved through normal means. His once best friend Naruto was by his side, tears welling in his eyes, trying to reassure Sasuke that he'd make it out okay. Sakura Haruno, his secret childhood crush, was desperately using her healing jutsu in a vain attempt to save the dying avenger.

"Don't go. Don't go! I beg you, Sasuke-kun, don't DIE!"

The avenger coughed out his final words, "Sakura...don't die alone. *cough* Naruto. Be...become Hokage and change Konoha. Make sure what happened to me never happens to anyone else..." And with his final words, Sasuke Uchiha's eyes seemed to shut for the last time. However, fate would not be so kind as to give the teen his eternal peace...

Takamagahara

In a white, endless void there stood 3 chairs, where 3 shadows sat in silence. The first shadow, TA, spoke in a tone, "I sense another distortion in the Continuum Shift."

TC, the shadow with a feminine figure, asked, "Is it similar to the distortion who has the Eye of the Azure?" The final shadow TB replied, "This distortion is far more powerful than the Eye of the Azure's holder. He might even be able to outmatch Terumi or the Bloodedge."

A new voice asked, "What is this I hear about a new distortion in the Continuum Shift?" The voice belonged to a teenage girl with long, violet hair and crimson eyes that wore a red and white kimono, a sky blue sash, and a golden crown. She was Saya, Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium and the younger sister of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. TA replied, "There seems to be someone new connecting to the Continuum Shift," and then created an image on a screen with its hands.

A male teenager with black hair with a hairstyle similar to her older brother Ragna appeared on the screen. He wore a gray short-sleeved shirt with a collar that went to the top of his neck, black gauntlets on his forearms, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, and a purple rope belt that held a chokuto to his waist. His black eyes showed little to no emotion as he cut down a ninja in his way.

Saya thought, "He could be a possible advantage in my plan to destroy Terumi, or he might be worse." She then requested to the 3 AIs, "Please allow me to see at least 2 possibilities for this individual." TB said, "As you wish," and then the image blacked out. It was replaced with an image of a black gargantuan beast with a single ominous red eye ravaging the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Saya was, to say the least, shocked but kept her calm expression. "What in the name of Izanami is this?" TC said, "It seems as though there actually was a monstrosity far worse than the Black Beast that existed. This monster seems to have been created far before our time." The image blacked out.

The next image showed the avenger in front of a blonde shinobi wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, a pink-haired girl in a scarlet vest and a lavender skirt, both of Saya's brothers, Noel Vermillion, the beastkin Makoto, Hakumen, Tsubaki Yayoi, and even Saya herself. He wore a black and red cloak, and his eyes gleamed the same tone of crimson as the blood that dripped from his left eye. The black-haired avenger declared, "I declare war on all of the Librarium. All past and present members of the NOL shall be eliminated by the Akatsuki." Saya thought, "_A war against the NOL? Does he not know the fate of Ikaruga or does he not care?"_ The blonde shinobi yelled, "What do you plan to achieve with this war, Sasuke?!"

"_So his name is Sasuke?"_ A different voice escaped Sasuke's mouth, a voice that felt firm, intimidating, and ruthless. **"We plan to show this world what war truly looks like."** Another voice said, calm but filled with malice, **"To destroy the NOL and their so-called order."** A third voice, a bit softer, but full of hatred, **"To punish you for letting history repeat itself."** Sasuke's original deadpan voice finally declared, **"And to finish what Senju Hashirama started."** Then the image faded away, leaving the young Imperator with an uncountable amount of unsolved questions. All she had found out so far was that the black-haired boy was named Sasuke.

The 3 Takamagahara AIs asked simultaneously, "What do you plan to do with this distortion, dear Imperator?" An uncomfortable silence followed, until Saya answered, "I shall interfere with the distortion's life. I don't wish for either of these 2 fates to occur." With that, Saya walked out of the white room.

NOL Intelligence Department Office

Tsubaki Yayoi, the prodigy of the Yayoi family, was ordered to go to Captain Hazama's office in the Intelligence Division. As she opened the door, a bad feeling entered her mind.

"Um, excuse me... First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi, reporting for duty. " The man on the desk greeted, "Ah, yes. Hello there. I'm Hazama. I work for the Intelligence Department. It is a pleasure to meet you. So THIS is the prodigy of the Yayoi family. I apologize for making you come all the way out here."

"Anyway, the reason I've called you here is because I need you to take care of something very sensitive. A sort of covert operation." Tsubaki asked, "Is this an order from the Intelligence Department?" Hazama replied, "No no, this is a DIRECT order from the top. HQ. The Imperator. If you want proof, here it is, the Imperator's seal."

"First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi. Your orders are as follows: Determine the whereabouts of Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion, and terminate them." Tsubaki's face then changed into a shocked expression. She had just been ordered to kill one of her best friends from the Academy and her friend since childhood. "What did they do? To deserve..." Hazama looked at his papers. "The intel we've gathered says that Major Kisaragi has disobeyed orders on a number of occasions, along with reports of desertion. As for Lieutenant Vermillion, she went after Major Kisaragi, but those were her orders. Here we are! We've heard reports that she has assisted the SS-class bounty known as Ragna the Bloodedge."

Tsubaki thought, _"Jin deserted? And Noel helping the Grim Reaper?!"_ Her skin began to pale. Hazama continued, "Apparently, Major Kisaragi and Lieutenant Vermillion have some sort of connection to Bloodedge. I guess that's all. You're free to go 1st Lieutenant."

Tsubaki saluted and walked toward the door before Hazama said, "Oh right, almost forgot! There's three more things I forgot to mention. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, don't forget to bring back Major Kisaragi's Yukianesa and Lt. Vermillion's Bolverk. Also, you don't have to bring their bodies. They're traitors, so there won't be any ceremony. Besides, having a couple of corpses around would just get in the way. Oh yeah, you're receiving a partner for this mission. His name is Sasuke, you'll know him when you see him. This is his first mission, so don't be too hard on him. You can go now." Tsubaki just walked out of the room.

As soon as the red-haired girl closed the door, Hazama laughed. "Ahahahahaha! This is just too good! We're just gonna shoot right past tragedy, straight into good old COMEDY!"

NOL Lobby

Sasuke sat on a chair, keeping to himself. He was wearing an ANBU uniform, but instead the flak jacket was black, under that was a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a collar that went around his neck, and he wore black combat boots instead of sandals. It had been a week since he had been mysteriously resurrected and brought into this strange world. Before that, he had been reunited with Itachi, Madara, and Obito in the afterlife. Itachi trained his little brother on how to use Tsukuyomi and the rest of his abilities, including the dreaded genjutsu, Izanami. As a way to recompense for Sasuke's premature death, Madara and Obito implanted their Sharingan into Sasuke's eyes, along with the cells of the First Hokage, increasing the avenger's power beyond that of the Five Kages and then they taught him how to use Madara's gunbai uchiwa, both of their Sharingan techniques, and Mokuton jutsu. In exchange, all three of them only wanted one thing: their minds to take residence in Sasuke's mind in order to guide him. Sasuke was more than willing to accept.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze when a red-haired girl with a white beret on her head walked to him. "Um... Are you Sasuke, the Zero Squadron's new recruit?" Sasuke responded, "Yes, I am. You are Tsubaki Yayoi, are you not? Let me just get something out of the way first. If you question me on my methods at any time during this mission, then we aren't gonna get along very well. Do I make myself clear?"

Tsubaki was shocked at Sasuke. He didn't look that much younger than herself or even Noel, and yet he was in the line of duty. In fact, the way he spoke was very similar to Jin, which unfortunately reminded her of her objective. She uttered out, "Yes." Sasuke gave out a smile. "Good. Now, our flight to Kagutsuchi is in 2 hours. If there's something you need to get, you should retrieve it. I'll meet you at the Boarding Gate." With that, Sasuke walked off. Tsubaki then left the lobby to go back to her family's heirloom: The Sealed Weapon Izayoi.

2 Hours Later

Tsubaki was at the Boarding Gate, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. "Where is he? Our flight's about to take off." When she turned around, she saw her partner right in front of her. "What took you so long, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke responded, "I was getting something to do during our flight." He held out an MP3 player.

"So, what's the mission, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki looked down in sadness. "Kill Major Kisaragi and Lieutenant Noel Vermillion." Sasuke easily took notice of the sad tone in her voice. "Is there something wrong, Tsubaki?" When she looked up at her new partner, a tear escaped her left eye. "Jin Kisaragi...he's a childhood friend of mine. And Noel...I've known her since I've been in the Military Academy. I don't want to kill them...b-but my loyalty to the Librarium is absolute." Tears welled up in Tsubaki's eyes. "I just...don't know what to do."

The shinobi thought, _"Should I comfort her, Itachi-nii? It seems that this mission will end up destroying her."_ His older brother said in his mind, _"You should. She could be very useful to us."_

Sasuke asked her, "Which do you find to be of more value? Loyalty? Or friendship?" He walked through the gate to their flight. "If you wish to have anyone left to care about you, I recommend not following through our mission. But hey, that's just me." Sasuke then put an ANBU mask on his face. "Let's go." The newly-formed Wings of Justice duo then walked into the large airship that would transport them to Kagutsuchi.


End file.
